ikemensengokufandomcom-20200214-history
Romance Under One Roof (2019)
Romance Under One Roof Event Period: '''05/16/2019 6pm (PST) to 05/26/2019 6pm (PST) '''Sample During a Story Event, the player can enjoy exclusive stories that requires no Chapter Tickets to read. In this event, the player chan choose between Ieyasu, Masamune, Mitsunari, Kenshin and Shingen. The stories can end in two ways, with a Premium ending or a Sweet ending, and both grants prizes to the player - Premium endings grants attire, and sweet endings grant Limited Makeup (+500 Glamour). * Warning: The makeup granted by this event can't be used in the next events, being limited to Romance Under One Roof (2019) Epilogues are available in the shop during this event. Player must finish one of the character endings (Sweet or Premium) to be able to purchase the Epilogue. Buying the Epilogue in the next 24 hours will grant a letter. Every epilogue grants a decoration item: # Ieyasu's Epilogue: '''Festive Umbrella Decorations # '''Masamune's Epilogue: Sweet Pink and Violet Umbrella # Mitsunari's Epilogue: Festive Dharma # Kenshin's Epilogue: # Shingen's Epilogue: Sweet Pink and Violet Lantern By logging in on the event page, you receive a 1st day bonus (Shaved Ice and 500 Gold). Bonuses * Dreamy Princess Eyes'' - Early Clear Bonus: Gold'' - Clear 2 Premium endings within 36 hours of entering the event. * A Sweet Smile - ''Early Clear Bonus: Silver - Clear 5 endings of any type within 100 hours of entering the event. * '''Festive Shrine Gate' - Full Early Clear Ending Bonus - ''Clear every ending by 06/20 20:00 (PST). * '''Winter View in the Twillight' - Full Ending Bonus - Clear every ending. * Sweet Violet Hair - Full Premium Ending Bonus ''- Clear every Premium endings. * '''Dreamy Princess Hair' - Personal Glamour Bonus (90000) - Raise your personal glamour to 90.000. * Sweet Purple Kimono Dress - Personal Glamour Bonus (80000) - Raise your personal glamour to 80.000. * Sweet Violet Eyes - Personal Glamour Bonus (70000) - Raise your personal glamour to 70.000. * Closet Storage - Personal Glamour Bonus (60000) - Raise your personal glamour to 60.000. * Dreamy Princess Lips - Personal Glamour Bonus (50000) - Raise your personal glamour to 50.000. * Effect: Purple Petals in the Wind - Personal Glamour Bonus (40000) - Raise your personal glamour to 40.000. * Festive Ribbon Hairclip - Personal Glamour Bonus (30000) - Raise your personal glamour to 30.000. * Closet Storage - Personal Glamour Bonus (20000) - Raise your personal glamour to 20.000. * Closet Storage - Personal Glamour Bonus (10000) - Raise your personal glamour to 10.000. * Shaved Ice (+100 Stamina) - 1st Ending Bonus - Clear one ending. * Limited Makeup (+500 Glamour) - Sweet Ending Bonus - Clear any Sweet ending. * Festive Obi with Floral Tie '- ''Premium Ending Bonus (Ieyasu) - Clear Ieyasu's Premium ending. * 'Purple Flower Carpet '- Premium Ending Bonus (Masamune) - Clear Masamune's Premium ending. * '''Festive White Haori - Premium Ending Bonus (Mitsunari) - Clear Mitsunari's Premium ending. * Sweet Deep Pink Kimono - Premium Ending Bonus (Kenshin) - Clear Kenshin's Premium ending. * White Ombre Kimono - Premium Ending Bonus (Shingen) - Clear Shingen's Premium ending. Ranking Bonuses * Festive Princess Kimono - ''Top 100 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the first 100 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 200, 300, 500, 1000, 3000 and 5000 bonuses. * Effect: Floral and Wave Pattern - ''Top 200 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the first 200 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 300, 500, 1000, 3000 and 5000 bonuses. * Festive Fan and Blossom Room Frame - ''Top 300 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the first 300 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 500, 1000 and 5000 bonuses. * Festive Hanging Decorations - Top 500 Bonus - Finish the event between the first 500 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 1000, 3000 and 5000 bonuses. * Festive Ribbon Obi - ''Top 1000 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the first 1.000 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 3000 and 5000 bonus. * Golden Flower Hairpin - ''Top 3000 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the first 1.000 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 5000 bonus. * Gacha Token - ''Top 5000 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the 5.000 ranking positions. Lucky Time Schedule * 06/15 6:00 pm to 06/16 6:00 pm (PST) - 2x Glamour and Gold * 06/17 6:00 pm to 06/18 6:00 pm (PST) - 2x Glamour and Gold * 06/19 6:00 pm to 06/20 6:00 pm (PST) - 2x Glamour and Gold * 06/22 6:00 pm to 06/23 6:00 pm (PST) - 3x Glamour Category:Story Events Category:Events